inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon
Fanfic Can i ask? What was the title of our fanfic again? (I might not be able to post it till february due to school) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD, so which one of the three should we use? XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD I'm just joking about the "MEEP" part XD, wait.... what was the WHOLE case about? O___O --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 04:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nowthat i think about it..... what was our summary again? O___O (sorry if i keep on asking about the fanfic >_>) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD The attack of Kibiyama? ZD We should have added Goujou. XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD, we need to ask some users who watched the movie about him XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ep 36 When episode 36 is going to appear and when you have watched it.... Please tell me what happens in my talk page XD I wanna know! XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Still i'm not around that time but i still want to know... WHAT HAPPENS with Ishido and Tenma XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You archived!!! WOW!!! You archived... And you also removed the .... the.... Table of contents! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) WOW!!! Reallly??? The White House is noq against SOPA??? WEEE!!!! YAY!!! I need to start watching IE now... =.=//// Those SOPA thingies makes me misconcentrate! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I still don't know anything.. =.=/// Gonna watch more ... but... DAD's KILLING ME AGAIN IF I don't.... Blacked-out [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) STAMPS? Should we create stamps for the wiki? (It seems to be a fun thing! :D) We could create stamps like: *The casual ones: **Example: En-1 : I can understand English at a basic level **.... blah blah *THE ONE I THINK OF: : - {character name} fan! : -Regular Editor - stamp : -Highly active Editor - stamp : -Otaku stamp : -Fanfic writer stamp: It would has something like: this user write stories on FanFic! So that's the ideas.... And I think we also need to ask Genda? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Genda .... approved... Since she said that this doesnt need to be approve! XD!... And also... It's userbox... not stamp... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 16:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah1!! We could make some and share for the users... But i gotta learn how to make them first... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ep 36 (currently fainting) XD They need to show Endou soon!!!! XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 08:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Midorikawa I can't remember exactly what chapter it was, but after a while, Midorikawa will be located at the mud pit where Inazuma Japan do their training for the match against Fire Dragon (you don't have to scout him or anything, he just appears there). You may have to leave and re-enter the area a couple of times, he's not always there. After he appears, talk to him, and he asks you for 4 words. (Which will be in the video below) Watch this video; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeG0My8ITg4 ClopssNoChikaraa 15:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Movie(and other stuff) Where can we watch that movie? P.s. I m ur fan. 02:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) WAIT A SECCC--- I DON'T REMEMBER MYSELF BEING ABLE TO GAIN FANS asdfghjkl; Also, which movie do you mean? -Inazuma Eleven Movie (The one with Ogre) is available on youtube with English subs... -Inazuma Eleven GO movie is not available yet, and will only be available 6 months after it stops showing in Cinemas on DVD, and it will take around another 2--3 months till it releases with English Subs and online TT ^ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh well thanks. ^^ Keep up the great stories. ;) 07:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) This message was from me. :) Kariya Hiroto 09:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weird, right? XDDDDDDD Kariya Hiroto 02:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Updated after three weeks XD Finally! I updated the A Dark Wind Chapter 6 XD http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7569235/6/A_Dark_Wind And i posted two new fanfics XD http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7759633/1/Crazy_Chaos http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7759631/1/Cross_Roads It took some time but it was successful XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 03:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) just sayin ur pretty cool USERBOX!!! THE FIRST Evar!!! Hey! It's (This is) the first user box ever to exist on this Inazuma Eleven wiki! Weee[[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] ! To add: Or any nicer link we could get... We could create a userbox right into the wiki... But that just screw up so I created as my sub page... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You are really good at this. I like your blog too. It looks like you are a talented artist. I saw your drawings in your blog. Casual Reina 15:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. You're blog is awesome. *honest* :)Casual Reina 11:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So I also made a Hiroto one... Template:UBX_Hi [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) 37 Please tell me what happens in episode 37 okay!!!! i wanna know what happens when it shows up XD --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE STORIES AT FAN FICTION? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 HOUKAGO CHEMISSSSTRYYYY!!!! Wow!!! Some guy is so awesome he uploaded the track from the Character song album of GO to YouTube!: Luckily I subscribed him so I knew it right away! Here's the link: I guess you knew how to download from YouTube, right? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu83csDaw80 [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Glad that you're happy! :D [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome... I;ve also written a blog bout the album too... If you need other tracks... all the links are there.... But it's still great that you orderred the CD... Cause the quality of the sound is better though... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Um... I see... No one wants to put out their money eh... And the shipping is long too[[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh... and BTW... Congratz on your 3000 edits! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Umm... On Amazon... there's one-day shipping... I dunno what the price is... I wonder if there's a INSTANT SHIPPING... Press Buy... and the thing we bought we be in front of the door INSTANTLY! XD [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I thought you wanted to learn Japaneses.!!??! Why are you saying See ya later in French? XP [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay on Twitter Hmm.. There's Kurimatsu plot is missing there... Let see... As well you can roleplay anyone... The GO characters ... There's a lot of missing places... There's a lot of girls RP boys characters too! Hmm... You can name any and I'll tell if that character is taken or not... Or ask me a team and I'll see if there's a missing one in the team... And... I RP Megane there! :D @PutOnGlasses and my personal account... @K_and_Mg ... You can see that on my user page. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see! Hey!... Can you tell me your username so that I could know? I could introduce you to others too! :D And... I think you've know some methods when RP right? and... There's a guy trolling categories too... O.o [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) And I thought he is a girl too... But on the wiki.. It said the seiyuu of Kurosaki is unknown? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I see... And/// It seems that the INAZUMA11JAPAN guy have a problem with adding categories... Tell me when you created the RP account! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I'll be waiting... And... School started again in my place.. ARGH... OH well... Guess I have to rearrange my time on everything! Did yours? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No... actually... It's "PutOnGlasses" which is the pun on his name... Um... The great thing on Twitter is you can change your username! (If you are seeing it's lame) (unlimited time of name changing)! YAY! XD But I don't like changing name a lot... Make people confuse [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Followed back and replied! :D ... Should I send you a list of 10 years before characters I am RPing with? Cause GO.. . very few are active... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Taken? Look at his profile and if his last tweet is LONG AGO... Go RP him... He's inactive.. Like Megane... there's one RP before me but inactive now... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If the last tweet was last year... You can consider he's inactive... Umm... I sometimes RAGE ...in Megane account... Make sure about that... Yep.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) More than you every think! A LOT! :D... There's a lot of duplicate too! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) YaH! But I think you should RP from 1-3.... The MyHeadbandsCool RP guy... RP 3 accounts! He still can handle it... umm!!! It is awkward if a GO char RP with a 10 yrs before char?? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You can use TweetDeck for multiple Twitter accounts too! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! TweetDeck... You can use Multiple Twitter accounts at once... Also Facebook too... But only 1 Facebook... You don't wanna switch account instantly if all of your RP accounts are interacting constantly eh? TweetDeck is a destop Adobe AIR based app... Or you can use it on web! Or Seesmic... Search Google... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do I join that chat thing? I clicked the button that said "Join the Chat". Then I pushed Enter (on the keyboard) but I can't send the message I wrote. How can I send messages? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Um/// Absence of Adventure. Hey! Did you know that AdventureWriter is going to be absent for two months?? And also... Newest Inazuma Eleven GO preview... with Taiyou in it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUnYc825x1Y [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sein's page Hey, Mizuki :D Can you unlock Sein's page? It's locked. Was going to add a hissatsu he learns in the 3DS game... ClopssNoChikaraa 16:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can edit it now. Thanks :D ClopssNoChikaraa 17:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I waited for an hour to join the chat but I still hasn't fully loaded. Please help. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 05:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 And one more thing...Fubuki Atsuya removes most of the pictures I add to pages. I don't know why she is doing that. Can you tell her to stop it? I don't think she will listen to me if I tell her to stop it. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How did you become an admin? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Is this fanart? Hey... I saw this picture... I'm not sure if it's fanart or not since it has a Inazuma Eleven logo... LOL... I know that everyone can add the logo.. but... just to make sure: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aliea.jpg And... The userbox project seems to stopped.. XD... I'll get it back someday... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I came back to wrote more so make sure you ↑↑↑look up↑↑↑... This message is: Um... And Noone is doing the survey anymore so I guess you had the results for the new theme... In case you forgot the ID and password for SurveyMonkey .Here is: ID: khoi98 password: inazumairebun wow... many like different contrast.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 07:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... So it is? !!! XD... Didn't know! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 13:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) PENGUIN!!!! You just have to see this XD Team Penguin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CDHTSJh1Ls&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) PENGUINS XD It's a penguin massacre XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Hey, I was wondering, are there any other funny teams you know? XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) How do we change the letter's colors? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do we lock our profile page? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Track preview? Aye... So... I've been coming up with lousy projects stuffs all the time, do I? So... this time... I've been thinking if we can try the "Track preview"... for songs-category articles... We'll need to download the full track of the song. Shorten it into... 15 seconds or so... Convert to *.ogg format. Insert into the article! :D How's that sound? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL... we won't get copyrighted for only 10 seconds... Or do we? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Orz Me too... Ok... Just keep it.. We should ask... somebody else! I know!!! I'll ask the community Wikia by email!!! YOSH!!! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:40, February 10, 2012 (UTC) How many badges does this wiki have? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 05:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oi~ IED aka Basim here ;D Just coming to have a look lol x3 InazumaElevenDutch 11:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Uhm...can you delete the Shuuya page? A Wikia contributor created it and it has nothing in it. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 I have some fanart that I didn't make. I can't upload it, right? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Well, it's colorful but beautiful ;D InazumaElevenDutch 12:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Okay. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How can we change our username? Diamond Blizzard changed his username. I'm just asking. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 That's okay. I just wanted to change my username to lower letters 'cause I'm not using big letters anymore. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Well, well ^^ InazumaElevenDutch 14:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch Joker Rains Could you please delete the Joker Rains page so that the Joker Rain page can be renamed as Joker Rains? Angelo Cabrini 22:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What team... I was wondering... if you knew what team this was in the photo... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ' 09:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) This team is "The Card" in IE3 game' Ah.... thanks!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Encore The French users are creating this one problem for me (No offence to them). The hissatsu for Shinkan Judge, Bloody Encore, either keeps on getting moved to Bloody Anchor, or the name gets changed in the text, but the name Bloody Encore is the real name. アンコール in any translator comes out as Encore. If it was really Anchor, then the last bit should look like Hydro Anchor, but it doesn't. And the Keshin is holding a staff, not an anchor. The official artwork on the Japanese GO Website proves this. On the talk page, they say that Bloody Encore doesn't mean anything, but that is what the move is called, and I am just naming the page as it is supposed to be. Please help, Angelo Cabrini 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) What/What shouldn't be on a page I want your opinion on this. How far can you go when you add stuff to pages? In your opinion, is it ok to add information about homosexuality (If they are). Please answer, Angelo Cabrini 03:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Template and Sandbox Hey there Mizuki, So I've created the new template design for Character. Which you can view it here: Template:CharacterBeta I've also created a blog so you can see the users' feedback: User_blog:Khoi98/New_Template_Design! And a sandbox page: Sandbox I asked Genda and she liked it. She asked me if I could create a sandbox page if it could works on page. Please agree or disagree..! :) [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 12:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) problem here it is: Templates How come sometimes parts of the wiki are in another language temporarily? Such as the move template box being in dutch, and such Angelo Cabrini 23:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Help Someone have changed the hissatsu template to a dutch hissatsu template. Can you undone it? Lordranged7 09:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure... Is Fake Bomber an offence dribble hissatsu technique or a defence dribble hissatsu technique? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ju:Thanks! Thanks Mizuki! I really wondered what it was, because Hiroto got the ball and Kappa stole it. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Talk - Boxes ? I wish this wiki had any talk boxes like some other wikis.........can this be possible ? Sweetswaru 06:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Request for a page deletion Could you please delete the page, Saikyousan Shoukan? I accidentally created it without realizing that it was already on the wiki (Sorry). The page that is already on there also needs to be moved (Since it's spelled wrong). Thank you, Angelo Cabrini 08:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL LOL, i somehow imagine how funny the reactions of everyone in Holy Road tournament if they suddenly see both Gouenji and Endou talking XD Also, I wonder if they still call him Ishido XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Seiei-Hei Pawn W']] 09:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, FUDOU IS SO CUTE!!!!! XD I'm a fudou fan now XD I wanna see an argument between Fudou and Kidou XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 04:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also add Sakuma on the side XD I also wonder if an argument arises between Kogure and Haruna again XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 08:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Explain I see you blocked my IP Adres because the Wiki contributor remove the content at pages. i can explain it. mine little sister was the wiki contributor. she was on the laptop using the wifi from the my computer. she removed the content on pages. i first didn't know it was here but then she said to me that there was someone on the wiki was undone her edit. then i became angry on her. and the next day, my IP Adres was blocked. i am so sorry about it. i told my little sister to not to that anymore and she promised me. so, can you unblock my IP Adres? i am so sorry about it. Lordranged7 18:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) PS I was using my friend's computer to explain it. Re: E-Eh? This is what it stand: The block was made by Mizuki Raimon. reason given: Removing content from pages. start of block: 07:55, March 6 2012 Expiry of block: 07:55, March 13 2012 Intended blockee: 82.168.90.82 Block ID: #182 Current IP Address: 82.168.90.82 Lordranged7 10:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Arigato! I am sorry about it. I will take care of my sister that she doesn t do anymore. Lordranged7 10:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mizuki! How's it going? Didn't see ya on the wiki lately... And... Did you see there's a wiki contributor (unknown) that is harmless... Whatsoever, He/She Removes all the blank lines of all talk pages... It doesn't harm anything... Is this strange?? XD? Just check the last one that edited my page or the one that edited your... Archived talk pages... You'll see... 10:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) problem with a user Hello, I have a little problem with a user. It's MajinPegasus15. He insulted me a second time now and I don't think it's alright. Can you probably warn him? I don't want to have an argument with him about such a stupid topic but I don't want his insults to stay unpunished. A little warning would be nice. Here is a link to his insults: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jstewart/What_is_the_most_powerful_Shoot_Hissatsu%3F Quote: "and SweetHope who the hack are you, you have no right coming into this f***Ed up battle between me and ClopssNoChikaraa he and me are battling it out and I don't need a sissy kissup coming into this fight." I hope you can help me^^ Thanks :) SweetHope 18:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Following up on what SweetHope said, MajinPegasus15: "Oh and by the way it may be depressing to have Severe Mental Health issues but don't talk to someone of higher intelligence then you" > Implying I have mental health issues because I don't agree with him in a debate. I'm not one ''to complain about things like this, but having people on the wiki who take small topics such as this so far is really sad to see. Just saying~ Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 18:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks^^ Though, I hope he won't do it a third or fourth time. I also agree with Clopss. SweetHope 22:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yuuichi's age At Yuuchi's page, it's stated that his age is 18 but how was this confirmed? Furthermore, Yuuichi is returning in InaGO2 and plays soccer with Tenma. Inazuma Eleven is about soccer that revolves around middle-schooler. Shouldn't Yuuichi's age be 14 or 15 instead? Sapphirez 08:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Page Reversion Mizuki-chan~ I saw the revert on my profile . . . '''THANK YOU SO MUCH!!' ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰|| Talk Page" data-rte-attribs=" style= plainlink title = Your true self || Talk Page"> 本当の自分 ☆ 11:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't even notice the change until I saw a mail alert about revert. Thanks again~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|⊱'約束のReunion'⊰]] [[User talk:Raizza_Shimono|♥ Always with You]] 12:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Problems with User Mhm, it was recent...I see you've banned him, ahh well, hope it all works out when he returns. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 19:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Problems with a wiki contributor Could you please lock the page Inazuma Eleven (game) (Or whatever you do to make it so that it can only be edited by registered users)? A wiki contributor is removing info off the page and making it unbalanced in spacing, and when I undo his edit, he undoes mine and claims that he did nothing wrong. Please Help, Angelo Cabrini 05:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ju:Comments Can you delete comments? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Yes, I want some comments to be deleted. Can you delete the (bulletin point) cries* and the other one that is the same? It is here. You don't need to if you don't want to. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Your opinion on a page deletion So there are two category pages for Managers: one is Manager‘s and the other is Managers. I think that the first one should be deleted, as all of the characters in the first managers category are in the second one, and it is also misspelled. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 22:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You just have to see this pic xD What do you think of Tobitaka looking at horses? XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 22:47, March 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Hahaha XD, I was really wondering why he was so curious to checking out Horses O.o Tobitaka: Can I change my hair please? Endou: O.o (Faces Gouenji) What do you think? Gouenji: wait, why are you asking me? Endou: You're the hair expert along with Kidou! Gouenji: O.o Tobitaka: So....? Gouenji: Umm.... Look! There's another horse (starts running while Tobitaka looks away) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Question How do I add category pages? (Or are they already there?) Whenever I add a new team, Lordranged7 or Vanuatu 222 adds this page called Category: (Whatever Team). Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 08:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you make more templates like these with Aphrodi and Fideo? If you can't, it's okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Can you make one for Amemiya Taiyou too? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I cannot add a picture. Is there another way to add one? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Minimals Hey ya! Long time no posting.... I saw you had nice time rping with Gouenji on Twitter eh? Um... this is a minimal ... suggestion. I would like to suggest for a little bit change for the h2 font into Comic Sans MS.... Would make it look a little more comicy... so? XD And.... LordRange seems to be a nice guy ... he edits a lot and sometimes rollback corrupted page for us eventhough he's not an admin... should we ask Genda to elect him for being admin?? B) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) 'FAQ' What does FAQ stand for? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Team name change So I was looking around the Japanese Inazuma sites, and I saw that Nosei is actually called Nose: can I change it. I'm asking since that page has been around for a while. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 00:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mizuki! Long time no see! スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) How are you? スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 09:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) i'm good. Hey can you give me a tip on colour codes? スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 09:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion Can you delete the page Koutei Penguin 2gou so I can change the name Koutei Penguin 2gou to it? Thanks, Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 16:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I can‘t move the page‘s name to the correct one. It says that the name already excist at an page. Can you look for it? Thanks, Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 05:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I can move it now, Thanks. How is it with you? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 18:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Player Directory Book Hi~! Can I know how many pages are there in a book and are the character's design colored or just being lineart? Sapphirez 07:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) CLAP helloo..........clap clap clap sorry i really need to do this......... i will tell you about this later Sweetswaru 16:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it was a dare Zach.buchanan SORRY Sorry Mizuki we were playing TRUTH OR DARE AND YOU WERE ALWAYS THE TARGET TO EDIT ON...........FOR A DARE... Sweetswaru 16:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Some talk It is been good with me also. I have this week 3 tests: Latin, Greek and History. I have made Greek already. Hmmm, I have about two weeks one week holiday. Good luck with school! Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 18:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Have you anywhere been with holiday, if I can ask? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 07:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I have still school but next week, I have holiday (30 April untill 7 May). I have this week something to help people with illness with my class three days. With holiday, I don't go anywhere so I have time to edit the wiki. How was it in Penang? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 12:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Heyyyyy! Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 09:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday I'm gonna go crazy XD Thanks for greeting me :) How's chapter 2 of the Court Case? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) GO Comic Movie I just read the GO movie comic.... and seeing Ishido with shades.... just made me laugh XD ENDOU!!! SLAP ISHIDO XDD XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 04:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, even Hiroto is hot in his glasses XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Mizuki relax XD Take deep breathes XD Though, I gotta say.... YUUICHI IS SUCH AN EPIC PLAYER!!!!! KYAAA!!!!!!!!! (LOL XD) One more thing... Because of the similarities both Kidou and Wonderbot have, I imagine Kidou now instead of Wonderbot XD AND I LAUGH EVERY TIME XD Especially the time where Wonderbot turns pink, I imagine Kidou turning pink now XD P.S. I wonder how.... Kidou's EYES look like now XD KYAAAA!!! HE'S SO HOT EVEN WITH DYLAN'S GOOGLES AND HAIR!!! (LOL XD Kidou copied Dylan XD) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Encore I have provided evidence that it is not supposed to be titled Bloody Anchor, but some users (I won't mention them) ignore it and move the page anyway. They don't seem to actually look at the evidence that I have put out to support my claim that the correct name for the move is Bloody Encore: 1. If it really was "Bloody Anchor," then the anchor part should look like the one in Hydro Anchor, but it doesn't (アンコール=Encore, アンカー =Anchor). 2. I put アンコール in a translator (just to be sure that I wasn't making a mistake myself) and it came out as Encore. 3. You could obviously tell from the Keshin artwork that it is holding a staff, not an anchor. 4. Just because Bloody Encore doesn't mean anything in French doesn't prove that it isn't the correct title. 5. Nowhere in the move is there an anchor, it is the Keshin spinning its staff. 6. And if it was an anchor, its element would be wind, not wood. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 22:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Page Renaming Is there anything that you can do with people that keep renaming Chrono Stone pages falsely? Manto and Chibitto are currently the ones being moved constantly, and each time I rename them back to their correct page (Where they currently are at now, Manto and Chibitto) they keep chaning them back, claiming that the dub doesn't show their names like that. The dub isn't always correct (As it's not officially dubbed by Level 5, there was this one time when the dub said three and the character said two in Japanese). I just want people to name the pages by how they are/sound in the Japanese text/sound, not the dub. Also, on the wiki rules, it says to keep things in their original Japanese names, and the dub names aren't technically the official Japanese names (In my opinion). I hope this wasn't a rant or anything, and if it was, sorry about it. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 02:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) THANKSSSSSSSSSSS! THANKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 14:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: CONGRATS~ Thanks Mizuki! Although I'm not sure I can handle it o_e I'll try to do a good job =D Clopss → Northern Impact 14:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll try~ So how's it been lately? Clopss → Northern Impact 18:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I know what you mean...it's been going great~ I passed all of my exams so the time I spent studying was worth it :D Random question: Who's your favorite Chrono Stone character so far? (ones that weren't in GO or IE) Clopss → Northern Impact 22:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I hardly passed my Spanish one xD I guess mine would be Einamu, it's been long since we've seen that much power from a non-captain (he's captain of Team A5, but that isn't an official team so I don't count it lol). Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 18:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) About a user This evening, something personal happened on the chat. A guy called Um Gabriel Qualquer messed with everything and started insulting people, and acting like he's a very boss or something. Things that were said were things as 'douchebag' and to him 'shut up you asshole'. The people who were there where Me, Elizabeth110, Kadoya Masamune, Um Gabriel Qualquer '''and Deltaneos. If you need to now more, please ask them for more. Also, '''Um Gabriel Qualquer did'nt know there were Administrators and Moderators, and said he would've gone to the 'Spiderman Wikia Chat'. I know you're just a normal Admin, but you're one of the Admin's that comes online the most, together with AdventureWriter28. All your greetings, Mistre. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 20:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat mods needed Hey Mizuki. How are you? This evening that guy, Gabriel, was again on the chat. he insulted, spammed and fought. He made everyone mad and annoyed. We had the luck that someone of the staff. Called Tellar. He got scared of her and fled. But she said that we need more chat modenators. It looks a good idea to me and others of the chat. There are some people who can be a good mod, like User:NexusShiker, because he's a chatmod on another chat and User:Deltaneos, he's an admin on another chat as well. And I wanna be a chat mod too, if it's needed. I don't beg to be one, and I know it's a big responcibility. Also I know much people ask something of you and you need to know and obey the rules. But I hope you read this message and helps. Greetings, Eliza Believe in yourself and in your friends 17:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and thank you. Hey Mizuki. Sorry, but I had to report it and I had to tell the request of the member of the staff. And thank you. Lise-kun and Hugh are chat mods to now. But as you said, I'm always online on the chat when I can. And I'm fine. Thnx for asking. Well I see you later, Mizuki. xx Eliza Believe in yourself and in your friends 17:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 Stuff Mizuki, is chapter 2 of "Fifth Sector's Case, Taken to Court!" ready now? I feel the need to post it already XD Neo Genesis Hello Mizuki Raimon ! I saw that you have removed the page called "Neo Genesis". But this team does exist in the second Inazuma Eleven game ! That was Rika's mother who proposed that match. Could I create it again or not? Thanks ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Miss you! Mizuki, where are you? I miss you! I haven't seen you for a long time! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) School huh? School is always keep us busy :(. School has already ended for me and now I have 8 weeks vacation. Good luck with school! I hope I will see you in the chat sometimes! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 07:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) So you have school too? >_< Yeah, I can't go online that much too because of that... I was wondering about the fanfic O_o we haven't finished it yet O_o It doesn't metter ^^ Okay, I'll create it =) SnowyBoy₰ 08:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mizu!!! Long time no talk! I didn't noticed you were busy until I checked out the Community Message and see that you aren't on the active admin list... awe... How are exams going? Hope you'll well with it! | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 06:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. Have this waffle. HakkeKoshu 18:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) etou nee... Mizuki-senpai nyaa... Question dechuu... Cuz I've noticed there are new badges for editing Scout Chars nd Hissatsus... (since Im a bit scared to ask Genda-senpai (and not that I care abt the badges or anything but)) I dont seem to earn them... Doushite? Arigatou if you could help nyaa... アキラ - 先輩 12:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ib I just watched a playthrough of Ib ;; oh maaaan, such an amazing game, you were right! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just a little something! HEEEEYYY MIZUKIIII~. I am Fine~ Sure~ I will come online~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) First! Well... Since it's only 1 hour left (your timezone) until your birthday (and the apocalypse). I'll be the first one! Happy Birthday! ' Notice that the lines above are purely HTML and CSS! :D Well... I did say that would make you a track for your birthday but eventually it is not finished XD. Since it was like... 5 days before your birthday. But I sketched the ideas, maybe it'll become a track later (who knows?) May the best wishes to you. And hope you'll have an extremely lucky December (cause I had my October extremely lucky) ** throw magic dust over you 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 15:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day! :D Hello Mizuki Raimon, It is I, Tsuchiya-Kun Wishing a Very Happy Birthday....HAPPY BIRTHDAY! xD ' Tsuchiya Panther Blizzard Ouja no Kiba 17:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!!!!! I hope you will have a nice Birthday day~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HB~! Happy Birthday Mizuki, and I hope you'll survive your birthday aka 21/12/2012!!! :D Nah, just kidding, make it the best day ever!!!!!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 07:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! ^^ Hope you will have best Birthday ever ~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 07:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Mizuki! The Mist Inside Yourself 10:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy BirthDay~ XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 10:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Hey ! I see everyone posting message on your talk page ! Here: Happy Birthday Mizuki~! ☻ SnowyBoy❄ 10:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday but late. Michelle Chua Crossfire 06:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Kanpeki! No one has been posting on your talk page since your birthday last year, this is sad. So I'll be the first one to post on this talk page for this year!! HEHEH Too kanpeki. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 13:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Sure feels nostalgic! I can still remember the first time you sending me the warning message... Ahaha... I was so freaked out back then xD http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC)' God. Mizu. Don't remind me that. I'm really scared of bringing that thing up again... SHEESHHH... I don't even wanna contact with anyone from the Vi IE Wiki now. Don't bring it up.:O http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Woah! What a strange restaurant! XD What questions were them? I went to a Japanese restaurant here and the employees yell "Arigatou (something here I forgot)" whenever a customer finishes their meal and go out XD http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh!! I think that's what they said... And also,. They say "HAI!" (out loud) everytime people order something... O_o.. It was a BBQ Japanese restaurant... So there was no sushi and stuffs... I think people always think Japanese food is sushi? http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 02:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on winning the contest (Sorry, I am late).. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC)